


【无授翻】Clean

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth





	【无授翻】Clean

Chapter 1

罗恩和哈利迟到了。毫不意外。赫敏心不在焉地用手指敲着桌子，同时感到无聊和焦虑。她不喜欢迟到，尤其不喜欢别人迟到。

她抬头瞥了一眼，咬着脸颊内侧，勉强躲过了斯内普教授招牌式怒容的直接一击。他的眼睛飞快地从她身上转到她身边的空座位上，她不安地挪动着身子，避开他阴沉的目光。

“我们这学期没把波特和韦斯莱管得那么好吧，格兰杰小姐？”斯内普懒洋洋地拖长。“也许圣诞假期对他们穿越时空的能力产生了不利影响？”

她听到身后有人窃笑，便猛地转过身来，怒视着西奥多·诺特和斯莱特林们，他们构成了全班的特殊小群体。可她才刚一这么做，就感到后悔了。她应该知道，承认诺特的嘲笑这一简单的举动，就足以让他惯常的奚落瞬间变得火气十足。

“脾气，脾气，”诺特居高临下地沉思着，皱起的眉头下眯着一条缝，“格兰芬多的黄金男孩和他的黄鼠狼男友最终选择了彼此，丢下你一个人，你很恼怒吗？”

赫敏冷冷地转过身去，提醒自己诺特和他家里的其他成员都不值得她花时间和精力。然而，她对他的话中所流露出的那种轻微的痛苦感到不安。毕竟，她刚刚和他们一起在公共休息室里。为什么他们现在会自己消失呢？

“刺痛到你的神经了，是吗？”诺特窃笑着，赢得了斯莱特林同学们赞赏的嘲笑。然而，当他转向旁边的座位时，他那高傲的脸惊讶地扭了一下，发现坐在他旁边的人不见了——他的队友发出了可怜的嘲笑和贬损的诘问。

“马尔福也不那么完美，不是吗诺特？”她对自己微微一笑，享受着这一刻。她并不指望西奥多·诺特会说多少俏皮话，反而对马尔福的缺席感到惊喜。

今年她受够了马尔福。他的缺席不符合他的性格——毕竟，他平时的行为举止和他在他的O.W.L.里的表现似乎比她的两个好朋友更有学术价值——但自从他们在火车上相遇后，哈利就一直在谈论他。赫敏觉得哈利对马尔福的专注非常可笑；德拉科·马尔福在他状态好的时候是也许是能干的。也许是聪明的。也许——这已经是一个主要的延伸——在某些领域的魔法也是熟练的。但如果说他能够对任何人造成严重伤害，尤其是在邓布利多的监视下？

她表示怀疑。非常地怀疑。

听到身后有脚步声飞快地走进教室，她转过身来，面对着哈利和罗恩，脸涨得通红，愤怒得上气不接下气。

“你干什么去了，从萨里跑到这儿来？”

“我们被什么东西拖住了。”罗恩打断她的话，坐在她右边。

“显然，罗纳德，我有眼睛——”

“格兰杰小姐。你的课当然可以等到我的课讲完再说。”斯内普简短地说。赫敏涨红了脸，但她拼命忍耐着。“还有波特，韦斯莱——也许我们应该按照你的时间表上课？或者更好的建议是，也许你可以原谅我对你的教导，毕竟你已经对黑魔法进行了那么多次毁灭性的打击。”

斯内普的讥讽之词真是滔滔不绝。赫敏紧张地瞥了哈利一眼，注意到他的姿势惊人的挺直，而哈利却固执地瞪着斯内普。他没有说话，赫敏克制住了想去看看他是否还在呼吸的冲动。

一阵令人不安的沉默之后，斯内普终于把注意力转移到了全班同学身上。

“今年，”他慢慢地说，“斯拉格霍恩教授和我决定尝试一下魔药课和黑魔法防御术之间的合作。”即使没有那件厚重的黑袍子，赫敏怀疑斯内普周围也会笼罩着一层黑暗。他的话常常故意说得过于清晰，总体上听起来具有威胁性，但也很有智慧。虽然她经常怀疑他的人品，但她还是不得不佩服他的头脑。

“当然，”斯内普继续说，“我将决定你是否成功，不过如果你对他的课题有任何问题，你可以去找斯拉格霍恩教授……寻求援助。”

他说了最后一个字，好像转向斯拉格霍恩教授的想法是可笑的。赫敏不愿意同意他的观点，但要把斯拉格霍恩的能力凌驾于斯内普的能力之上，那就有些太牵强了。

“你们的任务是制作一个能够治愈黑魔法诅咒的药水，如果你忍受的了黑魔法的话，”斯内普说，用同样低沉的声音强调着。他简述了黑魔法防御术的第一课——这是不固定的，不自然的，也是坚不可摧的。

“你可以自由选择咒语的类型和相应的药剂。”

赫敏不得不承认，她对这个任务很感兴趣，脑子里早已塞满了她武器库里的魔药清单。和哈利待在一起的几年日子，让她在制作罕见的魔药方面比她表面上看起来的更有经验（部分原因纯粹是因为她不想被送到阿兹卡班里去）。而在她左边，哈利紧盯着前方，目光呆滞。在她右边，罗恩则正在抠指甲。赫敏摇摇头，心里叹了口气。这些对她来说将会是另一个任务，她将不得不成为援助他们的那双手。这并不是他们的家庭作业，或者说学业，第一次变成了她的任务。

“你将有一个月的时间和一个伙伴完成这项任务，因为非常困难的药剂可能需要一些额外的时间和技能。我建议你把你的能力发挥到极限，因为我不会为此给你们扣分的——”他的目光落在哈利身上，他停顿了一下，强调了这个词——“也不会给你的非原创作品扣分（暗指哈利剽窃赫敏的劳动成果）。”那一次，他的眼睛一次性扫视了他们三个人。

听到这话，赫敏微微一笑。斯内普对他们之间的关系比她想象的要了解得多。

她把注意力转向两个最好的朋友，在想选择谁会更好一些。罗恩——他愿意听她的话，听她的话做任何事，但他完全没有自主行动力，也完全不是哈利那样的强大巫师。另一方面，哈利很虽然很容易就掌握了完成任务的技巧，但他固执己见，靠不住——更不用说他一边忙于应付邓布利多的私人课程，一边试图在一些根本不存在的邪恶阴谋中抓住马尔福。她还考虑了哈利和罗恩互相选择的可能性，但这只是一个很小的机会，因为她怀疑他们俩谁也不会放过让她做大部分工作的机会。

当赫敏把注意力重新集中在斯内普身上时，他仍然在看着他们的方向。

“我敢打破格兰芬多的铁三角吗？”

哈利又阴沉着脸瞪着他。赫敏猛地戳了戳他的肋骨，提醒他控制住自己的脾气。

就在她这么做的时候，教室的门猛地打开了，露出了德拉科·马尔福高大、轻盈的身影。她发现自己的眼睛跟随着他自信的步伐，跟随着一个臭名昭著的马尔福和他嘴唇上的犹如幽灵般的傻笑。在这一年里，他变得如此……如此引人注目。在霍格沃茨，他总是显得比其他男孩更有教养，即使他从前只是那个将头发向后梳得很光滑的讨厌一年级新生，但现在他似乎已经长成了他应有的样子了。他的五官不是尖尖的，而是轮廓分明的，他原本瘦长的身材如今已经变得很健硕了。不出所料，他对斯莱特林姑娘的吸引力几乎是永无止境。马尔福的继承人想必早就把把全部的斯莱特林姑娘们像收藏品一样尽数捏在他的手里了。

赫敏自己也讨厌德拉科·马尔福。实际上，她很想知道他是否真的很英俊。他外表的吸引力可能纯粹是误导。他很有钱，很高，拥有一种迷人的优雅气质，但这其实并不能使一个人变得英俊。

赫敏瞥了一眼右边那个瘦削的红发女人，然后又回头看向马尔福。不，她想。她第一次说对了；他的确很有魅力，而且最近确实变得更有魅力了。

愚蠢的混蛋。

一般来说，马尔福身上总是散发着财富和特权的味道。他的制服总是熨得整整齐齐，他银绿色的级长徽章总是在翻领上闪闪发光。今天也不例外。他看上去一如既往地无可挑剔，真是令人沮丧。

但接着她注意到，他脸上几根淡金色的头发稍稍有点歪斜，眼睛下面有黑眼圈。她注意到他的脸也有一种不同寻常的奇怪、苍白的色调。这些反常现象的总体影响是，斯莱特林公爵今天上午看上去比平常更疲倦了。

也许他那完全令人无法忍受的自负终于开始影响他的肤色了，她沉思着。

“啊，马尔福先生，你来得正是时候。”哈利迟到了五分钟是不可原谅的，但宝贵的马尔福迟到了十五分钟，他得到的只是纯粹的快乐——“我刚刚为我们最近的任务分配了伴侣。”

马尔福仍然站着，一句话也没说。连道歉都不道歉？赫敏忍不住想。他的傲慢确实没有限度。

斯内普回头看了看哈利、罗恩和她自己，眯起那双精于算计的眼睛。

“啊，马尔福先生，我们应该为你选谁……韦斯莱不行，那根本不值得讨论。波特——“

斯内普停了下来，把手放在脸上托着下巴，目不转睛地盯着哈利。

不要说哈利，不要说哈利，请不要说哈利……

“也不是波特。”他终于宣布。“你们只会再一次试图谋杀对方。”

赫敏松了一口气。在这一点上，她完全同意斯内普的看法。

“当然，只剩下格兰杰小姐了。”

她最初的喘息声似乎在回来的路上被卡住了，赫敏差点被呛住了。马尔福的眼睛也因为不高兴而变黑了。然后他的视线找到了她，最后停在她坐着的地方。他那张英俊的脸随之扭曲成一个了鬼脸，她觉得那样很讨厌。这是他惯常傻笑的一种全新的、令人不快的变化。

斯内普转身离开了，他退到教室的前面，长袍落在身后。

“波特——你将和诺特搭档。韦斯莱——你和科纳在一起。”

赫敏想把脑袋重重地撞在桌子上。这就好像斯内普在试图发动一场全新的、另类的战争。哈利和西奥多·诺特在一起？这两人已经开始互相打量着对方，不可避免的性格冲突早就在地平线上显现出来。

她违背自己的理智，回到马尔福刚才站着的地方。他坐在后排——令人惊讶的是，离开了他的朋友们和他那分分合合的女友——那个令人难以忍受的蠢蛋潘西·帕金森，他正望着窗外，显然心不在焉。斯内普继续把两人组的名字一组一组地列出来，整个房间慢慢被学生们走动的声音吞没了，所有人都重新安排完毕，找到了属于他们的搭档。

但这声音不足以打断马尔福的遐想。赫敏皱了皱眉头，因为她意识到自己不得不走到他面前，意识到斯内普实际上并没有给他布置任务。她站起身来，抚平裙子，不情愿地打量着她的搭档。罗恩同情地拍拍她的肩膀，跟迈克尔·科纳走到一起，嘴里说着：“对不起！”

赫敏敏锐地听到了她自己的脚步声，虽然她不应该听到这些。马尔福没有搭理她。她大声清了清嗓子，也许有点令人讨厌，犹豫地侧身走向他的桌子。马尔福终于看了看她，当她走近时，他的尖下巴显得更加咄咄逼人。

“什么？”他厉声说。他的眼睛是深灰色的，带着一些她认为可能是绿色的斑点——斯莱特林的绿色，她沉思着。即使在发呆的时候，他的眼睛也是警觉的，不像在做白日梦，也不像在沉思。

她把注意力从他那更令人羡慕的容貌上转移到他那更切题、更令人难以忍受的自负上。

“你不想知道作业吗？”她恼怒地说，双手叉腰——像个孩子一样，她后悔地想。

他揉了揉额头，不耐烦地抚平着眉头。“是的，不错。”

“我们必须熬出一种药水，可以治愈黑魔法的诅咒。”

“好吧，”他轻蔑地说。“我们以后再谈吧。”

当他站起来准备离开时，赫敏目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你在逗我吗？”她干脆地说。

他直勾勾地盯着她的眼睛，她所看到的只是疲惫，尽管这被巧妙地用虚张声势掩盖了。

“格兰杰，当我讲笑话的时候，相信我，你会知道的。”

“不把我当回事是一回事，而敷衍对待一项实际的学校作业则完全是另一回事！”

当他从她身边经过时，他拍拍她的肩膀，对她的恼怒无动于衷。赫敏无助地看了看斯内普，无奈斯内普正处于忙碌之中。然后她又看了看她的朋友们，而他们都没有注意到她。她沮丧地哼了一声，怒气冲冲地跟在马尔福身后，脚步沉重。

“德拉科·马尔福，你这个可怕、卑鄙、自私、自恋、可恶的男人！我不想和你一起工作，就像你不想和我一起工作一样，但我不会让你妨碍我的学习成绩的！我会让你回来做这个任务的！”

尽管他背对着她，他还是停下了脚步。

“Sanare Pura。”

“我跟你还没完呢，我——什么？Sanare Pura？”

“是的。Sanare Pura。”他现在转过身来，面无表情地面对着她。“它能够治愈伤口。”

“我知道Sanare Pura是用来做什么的，”她沮丧地喊道，双手放回身侧。“但你要知道——”

“是的，”他简短地说。“我知道它的制作过程极为繁杂。”

“那药水不仅仅是难以制成，应该说是几乎不可能制成——”

当他终于主动向她走去时，她反倒停了下来。他的步伐自信得令人恼火。当他走到她身边，停在离她不到一英尺远的地方时，她认为自己的每一寸肌肤都产生了独特的感觉。而她的头顶只是勉强够到他的肩膀。

“格兰杰，”他平静地说，“你是在告诉我，‘我们这个时代最聪明的女巫’，她那书生气十足的名号实际上是名不副实的吗？”他那张英俊的脸被塑造成了一副居高临下的假笑。“你对你那无与伦比的大脑没有信心？”

她抬头挑衅地看着他。“也许我只是对你没有信心！”她提高声音说。

他们静静地站着，她的话音在大厅里回荡着。赫敏不安地挪动了一下身子。马尔福只是看着她，隐隐约约地似乎觉得很有趣，但却仍旧表现得无动于衷。她应该道歉吗？她并不感到抱歉。她也不是真的那么认为的。她怀疑班上的其他人甚至都不知道这种特殊的药剂有什么作用。至少哈利和罗恩肯定不知道。但德拉科·马尔福知道，而且似乎知道怎么制作它，这使她大为震惊。

“你会发现我会给你带来惊喜的。”他说道，尽管他的语气实际上更令她感到惊讶。

然后他便转身离开了她，没有回头。

==========================

我只是发一个第一章翻译试试水，并没有要挖坑的意思_(:з」∠)_


End file.
